


You'll Have To Teach Me

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, racketghost inspires me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: Inspired by Chapter 8 - hamartia of Sleight of Hand by racketghost
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Quotes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/29583
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	You'll Have To Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleight of Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750544) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 




End file.
